Amnesie
by Bumblebee2000
Summary: Bumblebee verliert seine Erinnerungen .


Schon bevor Bumblebee aufwachte merkte er das Irgendwas nicht mit ihm Stimmte,er hat Kopf schmerzen und sein Körper tut ihm das schlimmste war das er sich nicht mehr Erinnern konnte was passiert war besser gesagt er konnte sich an garnichts erinnern

Rückblände

Bumblebee und arcee fuhren neber einander über die sandige und hügeliche Landschaft nevada als sie auf dem Weg waren die Kinder von der schule anzuholen

"warum muss es hiere immer so Warm sein"überlegte Arcee laut als sie um die Ecke in die Stadt fuhr,sie verwendete ihr Hologramm damit niemand verdacht schätzt

„ mir gefällt es hier besser als in der Antaktis" antwortete Bumblebee.

Beide fuhren um die Ecke als sie auf einmahl von einem Roten Muscel car verfolgt werden „ misst" sagte arcee und beschleunigte , dass selbe tut auch Bumblebee.

Als Plötzlich ein paar Cons vom Himmel fielen und vor den beiden landeten wodurch ihnen nichts anderes übrich blieb als sich zu transformieren.

Sofort gingen beide in die Kampfstellung was die beiden nicht wussten war das Breakdown sich von hinten an schleicht. Als er sicher war das sie ihn nicht sehen sprang er von hinten auf Bumblebee und ringte ihn zu Boden während Nockout gegen Arcee kämpft,

schlug Breakdown Bumblebee in seinen Bauch und in seine Brust , Bumblebee bekam kaum mehr Luft und verlor sein nimmt bumblebee an seinem Fuß und zieht ihn weg, Arcee bemerkte das und wollte ihm helfen wurde aber von Nockout aufgehalten.

Er zog Bumblebee bis zu einer Schlucht und hielt in an seinm Hals über die Schlucht und sprach „ du kannst uns entweder den Standort der autobots Bassis sagen oder dein freund wird,naja kannst du dir ja denken"als er fertig war konnte arcee klar das grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die weltraumbrücke und die Restlichen utobots kamen schreck lässt Breakdown seine Hand die Bumblebee über die Schlucht hält los und merkt erst zu spät seinen Fehler als der scout die schlucht hinunter stürzte. Die anderen Autobots mussten mit ansehen wie ihr kleiner Freund die Schlucht runter fällt.

Gegenwart

Bumblebee stand auf und schaute sich um er weiß nicht wo er ist,ihm ist klar das er in einer Krankenstation ist nur wo genau? Er ging zur Tür und öffnet sie und schaut raus. Da stehen zwei Roboter an einem Monitor und ein Roboter steht da und redet mit Menschen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar das er nicht mehr auf Cybertron ist sondern irgendwo mit fremden Robotern.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sich einer der Roboter auf ihn zu bewegt, in diesem Moment konnte er nur an eines denken weg rennen er zurück ins Zimmer und ging zu einer der anderen Türen,ging schnell durch und rannte Weg.

Er wusste nicht wohin hauptsache weg. Als er in einem Walt ankam konnte er nicht mehr,hielt an und setzte sich auf den Boden,Tausen von Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf

Wo ist er,wer ist er, warum war er bei fremden, warum kann er sich an nichts erinnern

"So treffen wir uns wieder" "äm sollten wir uns kennen?"fragte er den fremden kruseligen überlegte ist das ein Trick der autobots oder hat der scout sein gedächnis verloren, er überlegte kurz " ja das solltest du immer hin bist du mein Sohn"

bumblebee überlegte kurz " ich bin dein Sohn?" "ja bist du erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?" "nein " "komm mit mir mein Sohn" sagte megatron als bumblebeeer bumblebee am arm nimmt und ihn mit auf sein schiff nimmt

"nockout öffne bitte die weltraumbrücke " Bumblebee steht auf und folgt seinem vater/megatron durch die brücke als er durch war stand er in mitten von einem Raum und wurde von alles cons angestard " mein Herr warum haben sie den Scout mit geracht?" fragte starscream als er mit seiner Waffe auf bumblebee ziehlt der sring hinter megatron und versteckt sich dort

"komm mit mir ich zeige dir wo du wohnen wirst " sagte er höfflich zu Bee und läuft zu seinm schlafzimmer " hier jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf ich muss zurück " mit den worten legte sich Bumblebee ins bett und schläft ein . Währed dessen geht Megatron zurück als er dort ankam wurde er mit fragen nur so bomadiert " warum ist er hiert und warum bist du du so lieb zu ihm ?" fragte Nockout . " So wie es scheint hat der Scout sein Gedächnis verloren und denkt nun ich währe sein Vater und ihr werdet ihn so behandeln damit er es galubt " "warum den das ?" war die frage von einem con " ganz einfach wie wird Optimus wohl reagieren wen sein kleiner geliebert Scout auf einmahl für die decepticons arbeitet und dann auch noch glaubt er sein mein Sohn "

Als Bumblebee aufwachte sah er das er nicht allein im zimmer war und auch nicht mehr im zimmer von Megatron in der Krankenstation" hallo also ich bin nockout und ich bin der Artzt hier"sagte er zu Bumblebee als er ihm half zu sitzen" ich bin äm wie heiße ich " fragte er als ihm aufviel das er nicht mehr wuste wie er heißt " Du bist BlackSound mein Sohn und der Nachkomme der Decepticons " sprach Megatron als er in den Raum kam


End file.
